castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
Awards
Awards are CastleMiner Z's version of achievements. Because this game is an Indie game, no achievements are possible so this serves in their place. These awards are only achievable in the endurance game mode. These 25 awards range from making items to travelling a certain distance to killing the Undead Dragon. All achievements have a progress counter to allow you to track your progress, but you can only check them through the main menu. Time Based These are based on actual in-game play time and '''MUST' be completed in a server.'' 1. Short Timer Play Online For 1 Hour. This refers to the short amount of time that is required to acquire this award. 2. Veteran MinerZ Play Online For 10 Hours. This refers to the player as a veteran of the game. 3. MinerZ Potato Play Online For 100 Hours. This refers to the common insult of calling a lazy person a "couch potato" because of the extensive amount of time required to get this award. Distance Based These are the actual objective of endurance. Beginning with '''Desert Crawler', the achievements refer to the biome you will be entering upon reaching this distance. 1. First Contact Travel At Least 50 (meters). This is a reference to terminology used when discussing interactions with extraterrestrial life in science fiction movies. 2. Leaving Home Travel At Least 200 (meters). This is simply a reference to leaving one's household, often at the commencement of college around the age 20. 3. Desert Crawler Travel At Least 1000 (meters). This is a reference to the desert biome that you reach at this distance. 4. Mountain Man Travel At Least 2300 (meters). This is a reference to the mountain biome you reach at this distance. 5. Deep Freeze Travel At Least 3000 (meters). This is a reference to the winter or arctic biome. 6. Hell On Earth Travel At Least 3600 (meters). This is a reference to the hell biome you get to upon reaching this distance. This may also be a reference to the game DOOM II:Hell on earth 7. Around the World Travel At Least 5000 (meters). This is a reference to the fact that the CastleMiner Z world is thought to be 5000 blocks across. Elevation Based These awards are based around digging down in your world from the base level, which is the level at which sand regularly spawns. This means you cannot dig down from the top of a mountain to obtain these awards. 1. Deep Digger Travel Down At Least 20 (meters). This is simply a reference to what you need to do to get to the hell world, dig deeper. 2. Welcome To Hell Travel Down At Least 40 (meters). This is a reference to the hell world that you get to once you reach 40 meters below the base level. Survival Based This set of awards is based on the fact that you can survive this many in-game days without dying. Upon death, the day counter is reset back the Day 1. 1. Survived the Night Survive for 1 day. This is just a reference to the primary goal of all survival games, to survive the first night, because the first night is generally the hardest. 2. A Week Later Survive for 7 days. This references nothing more than the amount of time you have spent alive in the game. 3. 28 Days Later Survive for 28 days. This is a blatantly obvious reference to 2002 horror zombie apocalypse movie "28 Days Later" directed by Danny Boyle. 4. Survivor Survive for 100 Days. This refers to your skill as a survivor in the hostile CastleMiner Z world to survive for 100 days. 5. 28 Weeks Later Survive for 196 days. This is another blatantly obvious reference to the 2007 sequel of 28 Days Later, 28 Weeks Later directed by Juan Carlos Fresnadillo. 6. Anniversary Survive for 365 days. This is a reference to common practice whereas 365 days since the beginning of something is considered an anniversary. Crafting Based These awards are acquired by crafting any object. This can be anything from turning logs into wood to using bloodstone and diamonds to make diamond weapons. 1. Tinkerer Craft 1 item. This refers to the fact someone who dabbles in making or fixing things. 2. Crafter Craft 100 items. This simply refers to what you are doing, crafting. 3. Master Craftsman Craft 1000 items. This refers to the fact that when someone becomes very well-versed in a subject matter, they are considered a Master _______. Combat Based These awards are given for killing certain enemies. This enemy can be a Zombie, Skeleton, and/or Dragon. 1. Self Defense Kill 1 Enemy. This refers to the fact that self defense is often a one-time event. 2. No Fear Kill 100 Enemies. This refers to the fact that after killing 100 enemies, you should be fearless. 3. Zombie Slayer Kill 1000 Enemies. This refers to you being a zombie slayer after killing 1000 enemies. 4. Dragon Slayer Kill The Undead Dragon. This basically tells you that you need to kill the Undead Dragon in the hell biome. (hardest Award To-date) '5. Alien Encounter' Find an alien, at an alien crash site biome. '6. Alien Technology' Kill an enemy with a laser weapon. '7. Boom!' Kill an enemy with TNT. '8. Fire In The Hole!' Kill an enemy with a gernade. Category:Awards